Our Life In Letters
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: 26 letters, 26 words, 26 drabbles about Skyeward.
1. A - Alone (Ward)

Ward had no problem with being alone. It was how he grew up, how they trained him to be later. Up until the point he met her he was absolutely fine with being all by himself. He relished on the feeling, he liked the silence around him. Small moments of peace he could not get anywhere else.

Then he met Skye and his world got turned upside down. She kicked down every single wall he build, and forced him to see the colors he pointedly ignored. What surprised him more was the fact that he actually enjoyed her company, and the way she smiled, and the way she felt pressed up beside him when they pretended they were watching a movie. Well, she was. Ward just spent his time looking at her. Speculating how someone that had gone through so much could still hope.

But of course that didn't last long because like any other time he screwed up. He screwed up and followed John and Skye did not want to have anything to do with him. So the loneliness came back and he was alone once more. Only this time he did not enjoy it, he did not enjoy it at all. His cell seemed too quiet and the darkness wrapped around him too tight and Ward couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't and he only had himself to blame.


	2. B - Betrayal (Skye)

She had been betrayed many times before but none stung like this. None cut that deep and bled for that long. Three years later and while she pretended that seeing him didn't hurt Skye felt like something was tearing her apart. What made it worse was the fact that he actually looked like he had regretted everything he did.

They would meet during this mission or that and he would look at her like one word from her could fix everything wrong on this earth. And then he went and got his powers and she was obligated to help him. He was one of them and she couldn't leave him behind. She couldn't just abandon him even if he did betray her. Because Skye wasn't that kind of person.

She swore to herself she'd do this the right way when she took up the task. So that meant no one left behind, even if that no one was Grant Ward.


	3. C - Crime (Ward)

He knew he was a criminal.

He was very well aware of what he did and for who he was working. But John was family, he was like a father to him and Ward had swore to follow him to hell and back. So he took orders and never questioned anything. Never, up until the point he met Skye and question marks kept popping left and right. Still, he stayed loyal to John, to the one person that made sense even when his mind kept screaming at him to follow Skye.

It did not turn out the way he expected it to. Things didn't work out, John did not get better and Skye would never forgive him and in the blink of an eye he lost both a father figure and the woman he loved unconditionally. So when the time came, when he paid his dues Ward turned himself in ready to take any punishment the law would lay on him. Because he did bad things and he had to pay for them.

Now what happened after that?

That's a story for another time.


	4. D - Deranged (Skye)

The first time she met her father Skye thought that he was deranged. Nothing more than a mad man that killed left and right without any kind of remorse. Then she learned the truth, about what happened to him, what losing her turned him into. All the pain, what happened to her mother, spending twenty six years looking for a kid who might as well had been dead.

She thought about all these things for years and realized something. Had she been in her father's place, she would have lost her fucking mind too.


	5. E - Envy (Ward)

He's on the run again. Actually he's been on the run pretty much his entire life. Sometimes he wonders if he'll ever have the chance to be free. His eyes are trained on the young couple sitting on the other side of the cafe and Ward envies them. He's jealous of the way the guy touches his girlfriend. Jealous of how carefree and innocent they seem.

Because they are not tainted, they're not ruined. They have their entire lives in front of them; to live and love and grow and Ward doesn't have that. No matter how much he wants it, he'll never have that. He'll never be able to be with the woman he loves. He'll never be able to hug her and kiss her and make love to her in the early morning. All because he screwed up everything for John.

So that's why he envies the people, the happy couples, around him so much. Because they have something he'll never be able to get.


	6. F - Feelings (Skye)

Skye was always one of the people that felt too much at once. Every single time she fell in love she felt it down to her core. But nothing could prepare her for her feelings for Ward. Absolutely nothing could prepare her for the waves that came crushing over her head and kept pulling her under. No matter how much she tried to swim back to the surface, to be able to breath again.

She'd manage to escape for the briefest second and then she'd see him again and back down the rabbit hole she would go. She never let it show but by god all she wanted to do was to first slap him to next Tuesday and then make out like her life depended on it. Which wasn't a lie, really. It felt like she was running out of oxygen and his lips were the only thing that could save her.


End file.
